1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the interior fittings of vehicles, and more particularly, to a galley cart that includes wheels for facilitating galley container transport and is foldable so that the cart may be stowed within a galley unit.
2. Background of the Invention
Manufacturers of vehicle interior fittings are constantly trying to maximize the limited space available for stowing items in passenger services areas, such as lavatories and galleys. These areas typically include a number of storage compartments for storing items in a safe and easily accessible manner, and often include compartments arranged from floor to ceiling. Heavy containers, such as food and beverage service carts are typically stored at floor level and include attached wheels to facilitate transport throughout the cabin. Other containers may be stored at a level above the floor, often times overhead, and typically do not include attached wheels. Thus, it can not only be difficult to stow and retrieve these items from elevated compartments, it can also be difficult to transport these items because of their lack of attached wheels. Further, although not always heavy, it can also be difficult to transport multiple items at one time. Items that may benefit from an improved way of transporting them include, but are not limited to, food and beverage containers, galley appliances, trash as well as any item stored throughout other areas within the vehicle cabin.
In this regard, what is desired is an apparatus for facilitating the transport of heavy, bulky or multiple items that do not include attached wheels. Further, what is desired is an apparatus for transporting items that is sturdy, lightweight and collapsible so that it may be safely and efficiently stowed within a compartment of a vehicle interior between uses, such as within a compartment of a galley unit.